<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex and Surprising Side Effect of Potions by kylith_dynixan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820828">Sex and Surprising Side Effect of Potions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan'>kylith_dynixan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Vesemir, But so is Vesemir, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Piss Marking, Potion Affected Vesemir, Scent Marking, They broke the bed, Top Jaskier, Unrealistic Sex, Vesemir is Feral, jaskier is a slut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was after dusk, and no sign of Vesemir.  Jaskier knew he would have to tell the Witchers but knew they would immediately try to get out of bed and search for him.  They risked further injury or potential attack in their weakened condition.  No, that was not safe. Instead, Jaskier decided to go looking for the old wolf himself.  He went to his room, packed a full medical bag, put the large dagger in its holster, put it on his belt, and grabbed his cloak.  “Where are you going, bard?”</p><p>Jaskier turned and saw Vesemir standing in his doorway, a bloodied head, about twice the size of the ones Aiden and Lambert brought back, in his hand.  He dropped it to the floor and stepped in, shutting and locking the door behind him.  When he stepped into the fading light, Jaskier could see his eyes were black and veins visible.  He had never seen Vesemir on potions before. He looked ethereal and even more godlike than usual.  </p><p> </p><p>Holy heck Kylith wrote a one-shot?  Yes, I did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex and Surprising Side Effect of Potions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier was a slut. He knew it and was proud of it. He courted many lovers and seduced many a young man and woman to his bed over the years. He loved sex, it was a source of creativity, and when he had writer’s block, he would have a shag to get inspired. He had never had a desire to settle down. His sex drive was high, and just having one lover did not seem feasible. They would get tired of his sexual appetite or annoyed at him - either way; they would leave him. Oh, and he also was in total denial for about ten years that he entertained any type of romantic feelings for Vesemir, the Swordmaster of the Wolf School, and his best friend’s mentor.</p><p>Vesemir was not as classically handsome as Eskel, Geralt, or Lambert. There was something about Vesemir, though. He had seen the old wolf naked in the hot springs of Kaer Morhen and knew he had a body a master sculptor would have given a stature of any beloved god. Yes, he had scars, but they only seemed to enhance his appearance instead of taking away from it. Vesemir’s nose was crooked from being broken many times, his skin was tan and weathered from life on the path, and his once luxurious brown hair was a bland grey.</p><p>None of that matters, though, because to Jaskier, Vesemir was gorgeous. His eyes sparkled with knowledge and a hint of mischief. He had a wicked sense of humor on the one hand but no tolerance for bull shit on the other. Vesemir was a tea expert, a fantastic cook, and an avid reader. Jaskier always tried to bring a book Vesemir had not yet read as a gift for the Kaer Morhen library.</p><p>While wintering at Kaer Morhen this year around Yule, it became apparent that he could no longer deny his feelings for Vesemir. Jaskier decided never to tell him. Instead, he would be content to love the old wolf from afar and satisfy his sexual appetites with whores and flings. But then, the night before Jaskier and Geralt was to depart, Vesemir put his arm around Jaskier - the first time he ever initiated physical contact. It was late, the pups had too much to drink and passed out, and Jaskier helped Vesemir put them to bed.</p><p>He told Vesemir he loved him in the moon-lit hallway in front of his bedroom.</p><p>Vesemir was very kind but…</p><p>At least they left the next day, so he did not have to suffer the looks of pity and sympathy in Vesemir’s eyes nor walk on eggshells around the Master-Witcher. Next winter, he would make sure that he and Vesemir could just laugh it off. He ignored the ache in his chest or sickening feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about Vesemir.</p><p>At least he wouldn’t see him until the end of November, almost nine months…</p><p>Then Eskel came across a massive pack of Greater Werewolves, who had an insanely high regeneration rate and terrorized an entire county in Redania. This was not a job for a single Witcher, so Eskel called for backup. Geralt, Lambert, Aiden, Coen, and yes, Vesemir came to his aid.</p><p>Jaskier stayed at the inn and helped nurse those injured from the last attack on the county seat, the county’s largest town and where most of the attacks happened.</p><p>Waiting for his Witchers was pure torment. He hated this part. Sitting in relative safety, not knowing if those he cared about more than anything were dead or alive or how badly they were hurt. And now it is not just one Witcher but all of them.</p><p>Vesemir.</p><p>It was nearly six hours of pure hell before the Witchers started to return to the Inn. Geralt, Eskel, and Coen were first to return. Eskel had a concussion, Coen had a broken hand, and Geralt had a terrible limp from torn muscles in his ankle. Each had terrible bloody gashes and wounds on their arms and chests, Geralt one on his leg. They lost a startling amount of blood. Jaskier and the midwife triaged them in the inn’s bar area, and then Jaskier got them to Eskel’s room one at a time. They needed to be cleaned, and non-critical salves and balms applied. Thank god they had a decent stockpile of Swallow between all of them.</p><p>Before bathing could happen, Aiden and Lambert returned. They brought all ten heads of the werewolves with them. Nasty gashes and some bleeding wounds Aiden’s knee didn’t look right, and Lambert had a dislocated shoulder. They were triaged and then taken to Aiden’s room. There was no sign of Vesemir.</p><p>He didn’t let him fret about that until the Witchers had been cleaned and piled with their portions, medicines, balms, and salves. Those that were well enough to eat were fed.</p><p>It was after dusk, and no sign of Vesemir. Jaskier knew he would have to tell the Witchers but knew they would immediately try to get out of bed and search for him. They risked further injury or potential attack in their weakened condition. No, that was not safe. Instead, Jaskier decided to go looking for the old wolf himself. He went to his room, packed a full medical bag, put the large dagger in its holster, put it on his belt, and grabbed his cloak. “Where are you going, bard?”</p><p>Jaskier turned and saw Vesemir standing in his doorway, a bloodied head, about twice the size of the ones Aiden and Lambert brought back, in his hand. He dropped it to the floor and stepped in, shutting and locking the door behind him. When he stepped into the fading light, Jaskier could see his eyes were black and veins visible. He had never seen Vesemir on potions before. He looked ethereal and even more godlike than usual.</p><p>“Vesemir, thank god. I was going to look for you. I have been worried sick.”</p><p>The old wolf dropped his bag, “The pack alpha tried to escape. Left his pack to be slaughtered. I had to make sure he was dead.”</p><p>“Are you hurt?”</p><p>Vesemir shook his head and unhooked his weapons, leaning them against the wall before removing his gloves. Jaskier wasn’t convinced he was ok; Vesemir was acting oddly. “The others made it back and are recovering well. They will need about a week to fully recover.”</p><p>Vesemir snorted and started to walk around the room. Jaskier was used to this behavior; the potions brought out a feralness to the Witchers and an uneasiness that was hard for them to come down. Geralt sometimes needed help, a bath, a massage, or sometimes just being held. He had no idea how to soothe Vesemir.</p><p>Maybe taking him to see his pups would…</p><p>“Look at me,” Vesemir said darkly.</p><p>Jaskier looked at Vesemir closely. He had blood over half his body, dirt and debris in his hair and on armor: cuts, scratches, and bruises over most of his skin.</p><p>“Take a good long look, bard,” he growled, “and look me in the eyes and tell me you still love me, still want this!”</p><p>It was then Jaskier realized that Vesemir wasn’t just walking around the room but stalking Jaskier like prey. To be fair, Vesemir looked every inch a predator. “I do,” Jaskier said.</p><p>Vesemir started to remove his armor quickly and then his clothes, stripping completely naked in front of the bard. At least Jaskier could see that there were no secret injuries. There were plenty of healing cuts, gashes, and scraps; Vesemir may have lost a lot of blood. Why else would he be acting so queerly?</p><p>“I was like you once, a total slut. I couldn’t get enough dick. Sometimes only two shoved in my ass could satisfy me, but it wouldn’t keep me sated for long. I got someone killed trying to satisfy my lust. I was supposed to be watching him, but I thought we were safe, so I left him alone to fuck. I came back, and he was gone, and I found him dead a few hours later. He was 14. Just a boy.”</p><p>Jaskier didn’t know what to say; Vesemir never talked to him like this. It was difficult to reconcile the image of a lustful bottom that craved cock with the austere old soldier that stood before him. He knew nothing about the old wolf’s past. Jaskier could tell by Vesemir’s body language that this memory was still excruciating for him. The guilt was still there. “I swore off cock,” Vesemir growled, “swore off love because I didn’t deserve it. Just a selfish, breeder slut who put their desires over the life of an innocent boy. There. Now tell me you still love me, you want this mutated, ugly…”</p><p>“Stop it!” Jaskier said, “You think I haven’t fucked up before, had the wrong priorities. Do you think I put you on some alabaster pedestal?”</p><p>“Don’t see me as some romantic hero. I am not Geralt.”</p><p>“I don’t love Geralt. I love you. Just as you are, I don’t want to save you, redeem you, or what other bull shit you think I am trying to do. I am not even asking you to love me back. I love you, Vesemir, and… I just do. It’s a fact.”</p><p>“Bard…”</p><p>“And you aren’t ugly! Especially now. God, I thought you were dead, Vesemir. When you didn’t come back with the others, I thought you were dead or hurt. I couldn’t leave the others until now… it’s been hours, Vesemir, fucking hours seeing the others seriously injured and no sign of you. You have never been so gorgeous because you are alive!”</p><p>The grief, pain, and fear of the last twelve hours bubbled over, and tears filled Jaskier’s eyes. He hugged himself to stop from trembling. He ducked his head. The bard didn’t want the feral Witcher to see him like this. He heard the sound of water moving and cloth of skin. He looked and saw Vesemir had taken the washcloth from the basin filled with water he had washed his face and hands with after tending to the others. It was already dirty, but Vesemir still used it to clean the body and gore from his body. Jaskier watched, transfixed at the efficient but thorough cleaning. Vesemir dipped the cloth back into the basin with every swipe. The light from the window illuminates the water on his body, making the black veins stand out more against the pale skin.</p><p>Feeling like a pervert for watching Vesemir bath, he felt like he had to turn it back to medical, “May I check you for wounds?”</p><p>Vesemir’s black eyes narrowed, he snarled, “I. Am. Fine.”</p><p>Jaskier flinched like a kicked puppy. “Well, since you are fine, I should go check on those that want me.”</p><p>The old wolf blocked his path, “Oh, I want you, Julian. Make no mistake about that. I tried to warn you, tried to goddamn protect you from me, but you just…”. Vesemir cut off with a savage growl and dropped the cloth into the basin with a loud splash.</p><p>The next thing Jaskier knew, he was being tossed on the bed like a rag doll, his cloak and doublet being ripped off and threw aside his shirt that the old wolf had pulled off roughly before Vesemir yanked down his pants and smalls around his calves, his boots still on. How did Vesemir move so fast? Should the potions be wearing off by now? How much did he have to take? Questions flew through Jaskier‘s mind trying to understand this behavior.</p><p>Jaskier moved toward the middle of the bed, moving like a crab on the beach. Simultaneously, Vesemir removed the rest of his clothes even faster than he had removed Jaskier’s clothes before crawling on the bed. His black eyes flashed with a heat he had never seen in any Witcher before. “Vesemir, are you ok? What is going on?”</p><p>“Thought it was obvious. We are about to fuck!”</p><p>Jaskier’s traitorous cock twitched and started to harden in interest. To be fair, he hadn’t had sex all winter (contrary to popular belief, he didn’t fuck any of his Witchers) and hadn’t reached a lady, gent, or whorehouse yet that piqued his interest. “Your balls are nice and heavy. Haven’t fucked in a while?”</p><p>“Not since making the trek up to Kaer Morhen.”</p><p>Vesemir hmmm’d as Witchers are prone to do. Jaskier just laid there like a helpless waif as Vesemir studied his naked body, the heat in his eyes intensifying. Jaskier knew this wasn’t right, Vesemir was not in his right mind, and it was tantamount to rape if he let this continue. He had to protect Vesemir from his pathetic, needy nature. The old wolf deserved better.</p><p>“If I thought you truly wanted this…” Jaskier whispered before steeling himself to fight Vesemir off, but he never got the chance. Vesemir was on top of him, pinning him to the bed. It was an equal combination of fear and thrill that went up Jaskier’s spine.</p><p>Thrill won out when Vesemir captured his lips in a rough, passionate kiss. His cock hardened more against Vesemir’s belly, still impressive for a man his age… wait, what was Vesemir’s age? He had just an edge of softness to his stomach, his abs not as pronounced as the younger wolves, but the small layer of fat was not a turnoff. Jaskier liked it very much.</p><p>“Vesemir,” Jaskier whined when the kiss broke, “we should wait… you aren’t yourself, and if you regret this later…”</p><p>“I had four fingers deep in my ass in the woods. Finger fucking myself brought no relief. It aches how empty I am. I have gone almost three hundred years without cock. I learned how to cope, but I could feel you worrying about me. I had to get back to you. I tried to resist your call. Knew when you saw me like this and knew the truth, you would reject me… I wanted you to reject me. My willpower is failing. I heard stories… you fuck how I fuck. You are insatiable. Knew if I gave in, I could never stop. I would make you mine and keep you. Never give you up. But no… Julian, I have given you multiple opportunities to reject me, but you didn’t, so tonight, you are mine. So get out of your head and into your cock!”</p><p>Vesemir kissed him again, stealing his words and his breath. Jaskier’s hands slowly touched Vesemir’s back, touching every bit of flesh he could as he rocked his hips into that belly. Vesemir purred, but he did not break the kiss. Eventually, though, the need for a full breath was too great, and the kiss had to break. “I will never reject you, Vesemir,” Jaskier said.</p><p>“Fool,” Vesemir said, but his voice wasn’t cruel or demeaning but instead affectionate. A hint of a smile on his lips.</p><p>He kept Jaskier pinned to the bed with one of those massive hands on his chest, although if Jaskier wanted to get free, he could have. He sat up and straddled Jaskier’s thighs. He wrapped the other of those rough hands around Jakier’s sensitive cock and started to tug. Jaskier thrust up, fucking Vesemir’s hand. “I love you,” Jaskier moaned.</p><p>Vesemir’s hand tightened almost painfully around his cock, but Jaskier enjoyed the sensation. “I always thought you had a small cock,” Vesemir purred, “but you are nearly seven inches and thick.”</p><p>“To be fair, you only saw me naked in winter. It was cold,” Jaskier pouted, and Vesemir laughed - a melodic sound that warmed Jaskier’s heart. He rarely heard Vesemir truly laugh - typically, he just snorted or chuckled if something was humorous.</p><p>“Your cock won’t be cold here in a minute,” Vesemir picked up his speed and pumped the shaft until Jaskier was fully hard and ready for him - it did not take long. Then Vesemir took a firm hold of the base of Jaskier’s cock and lifted his hips, and lined up the cook to his ass. “Wait,” Jaskier explained, and Vesemir paused. He looked… anxious, “we need lube. I don’t want to hurt you by going in dry.”</p><p>“Don't worry. I took Full Moon during the fight.” Vesmir said.</p><p>Jaskier never heard of Full Moon. It most likely had to be a potion. “What’s Full Moon?”</p><p>Vesemir cocked his head and lowered his ass until it rested on the tip of Jaskier’s cock; his ass was open and wet as a pussy. “Side effect,” Vesemir grinned, “of Full Moon. It’s to enhance endurance, but your asshole becomes as wet as a woman’s cunt. Some get embarrassed. I enjoy it to get past annoying foreplay.”</p><p>“If you find foreplay annoying, Vesemir, then your lover wasn’t doing it right.”</p><p>Vesemir’s eyes lit up at the challenge, “Maybe, but tonight I am skipping it.”</p><p>He sank nice and slow. His ass was hot, wet, and tight around Jaskier’s thick cock. Vesemir wanted to feel every inch of Jaskier enter him, savoring the feeling of cock in his long-neglected ass. “Yes,” Vesemir purred, “finally.”</p><p>Jaskier rubbed his hands along Vesemir’s straining thighs, but he did not try to speed up the Witcher’s descent. “You feel so good. Is there anything Witchers aren’t fantastic at?”</p><p>Vesemir grinned and looked down at Jaskier, his eyes and veins still black. Maybe this Full Moon was also why the potions were not wearing off as fast as they usually did with the younger wolves. Perhaps the mutations for Vesemir were different than with the others. Jaskier did not know, but he was enjoying it. Vesemir as a feral wolf was a sight to behold.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes, Vesemir was fully seated, his ass cheeks resting on Jaskier’s balls. Vesemir tilted his head back and moaned. He looked like a wolf ready to howl at the moon. He would love to hear Vesemir howl but not inside an inn like this. Neither wanted to disturb the pups during their healing sleep. He could see Vesemir’s muscles moving in his neck, the moonbeams seeking him out as if he was one of their own, illuminating his tight body. Jaskier could even see a slight bulge where his cock was deep inside of Vesemir.</p><p>Never had Jaskier seen a more erotic sight.</p><p>“Fuck, you are gorgeous,” Jaskier said reverently as he took hold of Vesemir’s hips and carefully fucked up into him, pressing his cock as deep as it could physically go, and Vesemir moaned quietly. “You look like you are made of starlight and sex.”</p><p>Vesemir purred louder and took hold of his limp cock. Jaskier was drawn to the sight and was a bit embarrassed Vesemir wasn’t hard yet. This is why foreplay was important. He moved a hand to wrap around Vesemir’s cock and started to play with it. It didn't even harden slightly. Jaskier started to panic…</p><p>“Side effect of Cat,” Vesemir said, “blood flow focuses in the brain and eyes. Won’t get hard, but I can still cum from my ass.”</p><p>“Learning so much about potions,” Jaskier teased, and Vesemir laughed again, then batted Jaskier’s hand away from his cock. Jaskier placed the hand back on Vesemir’s hip and started to thrust inside of him as Vesemir just sat on his cock.</p><p>Vesemir started to lift off Jaskier’s cock, both men carefully working together to experiment for the most pleasurable angle for Vesemir. The old Witcher wasn’t used to such an attentive cock. To be honest, he had never really had a lover, as Jaskier used the term. Just cock. And cock just wanted to get off and cared little to none about the pleasure of the other. He had been called a cock sheath more than once.</p><p>It did not take them long to get a delicious angle that had pleasure going up Vesemir’s spine, Jaskier fucking up into him to get his cock as deep as it could go. “You want to breed me?” Vesemir grinned, feral, wild, and free.</p><p>“Yes,” Jaskier growled back, “I want to mount you and keep you filled full of cum.”</p><p>Vesemir sped up. The only sounds in the room were the sound of flesh smacking on flesh, wetness, and the growls and groans from their throats. Jaskier still could not believe how wet Vesemir was. He had never felt such a slick slide before; it was a pleasure beyond anything he had ever experienced before. He couldn’t get enough, but he wouldn’t allow himself to cum either. He had to pleasure Vesemir. He had to make Vesemir cum.</p><p>Soon their rhythm was gone, and the fucking became rough and brutal; Vesemir choked on his howls of pleasure, a thin sheen of sweat covered his entire body; Jaskier was not far behind him. Jaskier did not have to worry about going too hard or too much - Vesemir took everything Jaskier gave him and demanded more. Jaskier would give his love everything, gladly, to please him. It felt freeing to make love to someone as greedy as he was and although Vesemir would probably deny it - fuck if the old wolf wasn’t sweet in his gruff way. “I love you,” Jaskier choked out.</p><p>Vesemir let out a high-pitched whine, closed his eyes, and the ass spasmed around his cock. The Master-Witcher was orgasming and fuck if it wasn’t glorious.</p><p>Then his old wolf slammed down on his cock, and pinned Jaskier’s hips to the bed. Fuck, that was sexy. His eyes, still black and wild, opened. He took his cock in hand and pointed the tip at Jaskier’s belly before he started to piss on him, soaking him with urine. “Mine,” he said breathlessly.</p><p>And that did it; Jaskier flooded Vesemir with hot, thick cum. Ribbon of ribbon as he emptied those full balls deep inside of him, that tight wet ass milking his cock for every drop of cum. Jaskier’s vision whited out a bit, the ecstasy from his pelvis radiating throughout his entire being. “Yours,” he agrees.</p><p>And they stay like that until Jaskier’s cock softens and slips from Vesemir’s ass. Both moan pitifully when the connection is broken. Vesemir tries to move, but his hips and thighs are stiff, so Jaskier helps him shift to the left side and tries to pull him down to lay, but Vesemir pulls away. Jaskier freezes and lets go of Vesemir, who gets off the bed.</p><p>Jaskier grabs the pillow and covers his face as he knows he is going to start to cry. Then there was a cool, wet cloth on his belly, and Jaskier removed the pillow, seeing Vesemir clean the piss from his body. “Don’t remove it all,” Jaskier purred, “I want to smell like you.”</p><p>The inky blackness of the Witcher’s eyes is just starting to recede; the look on Vesemir’s face is that of the dog that got the choicest bone.</p><p>When he was finished, he put the cloth back in the basin, lay down next to Jaskier, and cuddled him tightly. Jaskier started to pick the debris from his hair. They exchanged no words, honesty at that point none were needed. Having removed all he could with his fingers, Jaskier grabbed his bag and pulled out a brush and then the various balms and salves. He finished brushing the crap out of Vesemir’s hair. He didn’t want him to have knots in the morning. Much to Jaskier’s surprise, the hair was so soft and silky. Then he gave Vesemir a rub down to soothe his aches and pains from the fight. Shallow did its job, it completely healed most of the scratches and scrapes, but the bruises remained. He also got to give love and attention to all the old scars.</p><p>And Vesemir let him without complaint. He relaxed and placed himself totally in Jaskier’s care.</p><p>It didn’t take Jaskier long to get hard again, but by the time he finished the full body massage, his cock was weeping precum. Vesemir rolled over on his belly and got up on his knees; his hands spread his cheeks, revealing a stretched, gaping asshole drooling slick and cum - begging to be filled. “Told you I was a breeder slut. Mount me,” Vesemir ordered.</p><p>And Jaskier did. He fucked Vesemir hard and deep, kissing every inch of skin he could reach, also breaking the stupid cheap bed, but they continued to fuck through it.</p><p>Then they fucked against the wall, mouths molded to each other.</p><p>Then they fucked missionary-style on Jaskier’s cloak on the floor, Vesemir’s cock finally getting hard and spraying Jaskier with an amount of cum only being a Witcher made possible. Don't worry. They took power naps in-between. Jaskier loved it. Vesemir was as needy as he was and was increasing intimacy with each fuck. Trusting Jaskier more with each thrust, opening himself up to Jaskier’s love made the bard fall even more in love with the old wolf. That bastard ruined Jaskier for any other potential lover. No one would be as good as Vesemir. He could also finally, after all these years, see a future with one person.</p><p>Then around 4 AM, Vesemir picked Jaskier up and put him back into the bed. The straw mattress was ok; they had broken just the legs earlier. To be honest, Jaskier enjoyed the lingering fragrance of Vesemir’s piss. Vesemir put on a pair of pants and stretched. The inky blackness was long gone from his eyes. He quietly headed toward the door, but the lack of body heat woke Jaskier up. “Mir?” He whined pitifully, believing that Vesemir was sneaking out of him.</p><p>“I am just going to take a leak,” Vesemir said gruffly but then choked on his tongue when Jaskier rubbed a hand over his belly where Vesemir had pissed on him earlier in the evening. Vesemir’s eyes flashed with desire, “Don’t tempt me. Fuck. I need to check on the pups anyway.”</p><p>“Will you be back?”</p><p>Vesemir gave him one of those unimpressed patented Swordmaster Witcher/Instructor looks, “Do I look stupid to you? Of course, I will be back.”</p><p>Vesemir did come back after about half an hour. This time Jaskier fucked Vesemir, spooning against each other. He fell asleep with his cock still in Vesemir’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>It was Jaskier that woke around dawn. He heard the younger Witchers attempting to be quiet but failing miserably. He gently woke Vesemir, “I am going to see what the fuss is about, then make you a pot of tea.”</p><p>“Fine,” Vesemir muttered, still over half asleep, “I accept tea as your dowry, mate, and will marry you. Welcome to Wolf School.”</p><p>Vesemir was adorable when he slept or was half asleep; Jaskier kissed him softly on the lips before climbing out of bed. Jaskier threw on a shirt and a pair of pants before leaving the room and nearly tripping over that stupid werewolf alpha head. He entered the hallway and found his Witchers limping their way down the stairs. “And where do you think you are going?” Jaskier asked.</p><p>The Witchers jumped but then quickly turned on him. “Why didn’t you tell us Vesemir was not back yet? Lambert growled.</p><p>“He could be hurt and need our help,” Aiden said.</p><p>“We are going to search for him,” Geralt said, “and you cannot stop us.”</p><p>“I can save you the trip,” Jaskier opened his door, grabbed that stupid head, and brought it out for them to see, “He came back around dusk and is currently resting in my room. Unless you want to wake him up, which is practically suicide, I recommend we take this party downstairs for some tea and breakfast or go back to your damn room!”</p><p>The Witchers blinked twice and were dead silent. Vesemir could be an intimidating man, but he was utterly terrifying when woken up before he was ready. Jaskier put the head carefully back into his room so Vesemir could deliver it later and went down the stairs to work on tea. The others followed him.</p><p>“Why didn’t he check on us?” Eskel asked, fair out of earshot of the sleeping Master-Witcher.</p><p>“He did around four this morning. Vesemir probably didn’t want to wake you.”</p><p>“How bad is he hurt?”</p><p>“He licked his wounds, I gather, in the woods before coming back. He did finally allow me to examine him around 8ish. Maybe it was closer to 9. Not sure. Although he and I did have a fascinating conversation about potions.”</p><p>“Oh?” Coen asked, clearly sending out feelers if this was a trap.</p><p>It was. “He is a man of few words but gave me the impression that his lack of injuries was due to a potion called Full Moon.” The Witchers paled. “It boosts endurance, from what I understand. I have never been introduced to this potion, nor heard any of you mention it before.”</p><p>“Older Witchers use it,” Lambert laughed it off (terribly), “younger Witchers don’t use it often. We use Golden Oriole instead.”</p><p>“That’s for poison resistance, not endurance. I do listen to you when you all talk about potions, you know.”</p><p>“Great job, Lambert,” Geralt groaned.</p><p>“Look,” Jaskier put his hands on his hips, “potions are a matter of life and death on The Path. I am an idiot, but I am not stupid. If you need a potion, then why don’t you use it?”</p><p>“The side effects,” Aiden said, “are bad.”</p><p>“Oh?” Jaskier stared Aiden down, “Bad or embarrassing? Spoiler alert, I know what they are.”</p><p>The Witchers looked everywhere but at Jaskier. He groaned and headed back into the kitchen to work on Vesemir’s tea. For some suicidal reason, the Witchers followed him. Maybe they wanted tea?</p><p>The amount of grief Jaskier was about to put them through wasn’t worth a cup of the finest oolong!</p><p>“You cannot tell me a wet asshole is worse than a dislocated shoulder or a fucked up knee. May I remind you that over 50% of the population has to deal with a self-lubricating orifice all the time? At least you don’t have to go through pregnancy or childbirth!”</p><p>“We are men…”</p><p>“Who are acting like little boys,” Jaskier put the kettle on and went in search of tea. There was some here last night. “Did it ever occur to you that I am not as emotionally resilient as a Witcher? All of you coming back hurt and near broken is ok because you are alive but for me… seeing you hurt like this tears me up inside. The only thing worse is sitting here in safety while you all out are there, and I have no idea if you are dead, alive, or hurt. It’s pure unadulterated hell. This is why most times I don’t listen and follow you. The terror of thinking you are hurt or dying out there alone… those fears follow me into my dreams and gives me nightmares. When will you all realize you aren’t expendable tools and how much I care about you and your well-being. I may have started this journey looking for inspiration for my music and writing, but less than 24 hours later, I started to care about you, Geralt, and Witchers in general very much. You became my family…” Jaskier started to hyperventilate, and Coen reached for him and held him tightly, mindful of his hand, which hadn’t completely healed yet.</p><p>“We are ok. The fight is over, and we are here. You may make over us as much as you want, and we won’t complain…”</p><p>“Oh, I am gonna complain,” Lambert grumbled.</p><p>“Lambert, shut up,” Eskel growled.</p><p>Jaskier pulled back from Coen and looked at Eskel, “And your head injury. Why didn’t anyone tell me about Cat causing blood flow to focus in the brain! That is an important thing to know.”</p><p>“Who told you that?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>Everyone turned and saw Vesemir, wearing nothing but a shirt, leaning against the doorframe. The shirt barely covered his cock, and if one looked, they could see the very bottom of his balls, “I was going to give you all one hell of a lecture about potions, but it seems Jaskier beat me to it.”</p><p>“Tea is coming. I am just looked for…”</p><p>“Shelf behind you, right-hand side, three away from the end.”</p><p>Jaskier followed Vesemir’s directions and picked up the bag. He found the teapot in the drying rack and prepared the pot. “No honey or sugar,” Jaskier sighed.</p><p>“I will muddle through,” Vesemir shrugged.</p><p>“Vesemir,” Coen said, “I don’t mean to state the obvious, but where are your pants?”</p><p>“That would be ‘question the obvious’,” Vesemir snorted, “And I was not planning on wearing them long so saw no need to put them on. You pups should be back in bed. Going after Greater Werewolves without taking Full Moon. I should be making you all run the village walls for at least half an hour for that careless error in judgment. I may before the day is out if you all don’t stop giving Jaskier grief. Go. Back. To. Bed. I am going to give him a complete rundown of all our potions and side effects this afternoon. No more of this faux modesty bull shit.”</p><p>He pushed himself off the door frame and stalked over to Jaskier, pushing past Coen and gathered Jaskier in his arms, and smiled, “There is no need for it. Especially if he likes the side effects.’</p><p>“Wha…?” Eskel asked, but Vesemir ignored him as he kissed Jaskier soundly.</p><p>“But your tea…”</p><p>“The tea can wait,” Vesemir growled as he kissed Jaskier again. He wasn’t ready to tell Jaskier he loved him yet, that he called him beloved within his mind for nearly a decade, but he was more than willing to show him how he felt.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>